


your mother is waiting for you | christopher diaz

by rallosdiaz



Series: Sad 9-1-1 kids stories [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Eddie Diaz Needs a Hug (9-1-1 TV), Funeral, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Grieving, Mentioned Shannon Diaz, Pre-Relationship Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Sad, Sad Ending, buddie, no beta we die like chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallosdiaz/pseuds/rallosdiaz
Summary: eddies last words to christopher still rang in the back of everyones heads."it's okay. you go, your mother is waiting for you."
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Sad 9-1-1 kids stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216568
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	your mother is waiting for you | christopher diaz

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter @rallosdiaz for more sad fics ✋😀

"when we get there, buck and eddie take the north end of the pileup and chimney and hen start on the south. i'll get a hold of the incident commander and figure out how many teams we will have and how many victims there are in total. this isn't our first pileup, and it sure as hell won't be our last. come on, let's roll!" bobby yelled as the team arrived at the pileup. 

chimney pulled on his helmet and grabbed his tools, before following hen to the south end of the pileup. there were going to be probably at least a couple dozen victims, and the entirety of the 118 knew that they were in for a long shift. 

"chimney! chimney oh my god!" hen yelled. 

chimney walked over to her and found her staring wide-eyed at a small child. 

chimney didn't even need to walk all the way over there to see who said small child was. 

"christopher!" chimney shouted, running to his side. "can you hear me?" chimney shouted. 

"no respiratory rate. he has a pulse but it's barely there. we need to get him into an ambo asap!" hen ordered. 

not wanting to wait, chimney picked christopher up and carried him over to the ambulance. 

"oh my god! does eddie know?" bobby asked as he ran over to chimney. 

"no. i haven't seen him since we separated, chris was at the south end with us on the school bus. hen is tending to the other children but, bobby, i don't think chris is gonna make it."

bobby felt like his heart sunk deep into his chest. he had already lost his family, and the 118 had become his new one. 

and now he was loosing them too. 

"we have to tell eddie and buck, i'll call for backup. radio to them and get them down here now!" bobby ordered at chimney. 

"buckley! diaz! do you copy?" chimney shouted into his radio, not taking his eyes off bobby and christopher. 

a paramedic began taking christopher's vitals. "we're loosing him!" the young emt shouted, putting in an iv. 

"we copy, chim." eddie said, from the other side of the radio. chimney felt his stomach plummet. 

"you two need to get to the front of the scene right now! christopher's bus was in the accident and he's in bad shape." chimney told, his eyes stinging and his voice cracking. chimney loved christopher as his own, the whole house did. 

if christopher dies, a part of the 118 will die too. 

eddie and buck were running towards chimney within moments after he told them. eddie already had tears running down his cheeks. 

"starting compressions." the emt said, as she started pushing on christopher's chest. 

eddie tried to run towards his son, but he was held back by buck and bobby. 

buck held eddie in his arms, wrapping one arm around his best friends neck and the other around his waist. "i know you're scared, i know you're scared." he told eddie, "we all are. but you have to let the paramedic do her job."

"captain nash, can you take over compressions?" the paramedic asked. 

bobby nodded and started compressions on christopher. 

the paramedic charged the paddles, buck and eddie watched in fear. 

"150, clear!" she shouted as she shocked christopher. his limp, lifeless body rose up in the air and fell back down again. "250, clear!" she shouted again, making christopher rise and fall one more time. the team watched the monitor for any sign of life in christopher, but there was none. 

"please, please don't call it. there has to be more we can do. please, please! save my son, please!" eddie screamed, louder than any of the 118 had ever heard him scream. he fell back into bucks arms, his heart pounding and his tears flowing. "i'm so sorry, firefighter diaz. there isn't anything else we can do." 

bobby stopped compressions and ran over to buck and eddie, holding the two men in his arms as they cried together, knowing the sun in their worlds was no longer there. 

"wait." the young paramedic said. "is that a rhythm?" 

eddie and buck looked up with hopeful eyes. 

"i don't see it." chimney said, quickly being shut up by buck and the paramedic. 

"clear!" she shouted. shocking chris. 

she continued to shock him a couple times, looking hopefully. 

"that, that's a rhythm." she shouted. 

eddie stood up and walked over to his son. "oh my god christopher." he cried. 

the paramedic loaded christopher, buck, and eddie into the ambulance and drove the family to the hospital. 

________

"what do you mean, brain dead?" eddie asked the doctor. eddie was shaking and sweating, terrified that christopher might actually be gone forever. 

"you're a first responder, you know how this goes. i recommend we take him off life support."

"what?" eddie screamed, causing the whole hospital to turn and look at him. 

"eddie,". buck whispered, putting a hand on his back. 

"you want me to pull the plug on my son?" 

"he is brain dead, he got lucky in the case that some of his organs didn't die out there on the bus. he isn't coming back, but his organs could save other people. i know this is a hard choice to make, so i'm not gonna ask you to make it right away-"

"do it. pull the plug. christopher would want to help people." eddie said, his voice cracking as he tried not a break down. 

after everyone got a chance to say goodbye, eddie and buck were sitting next to christopher's hospital bed. he was hardly recognizable. the doctor walked in, ready to take christopher away. 

eddie grabbed christopher's hand. "i love you kid, i love you so much. i'm so sorry i couldn't protect you. i promise you i'm never gonna forget you. we're all going to live the way you would want us to. i love you, son. i always will." eddie cried into his sons hand. 

he kissed christopher's head, his hand in his sons hair. "it's okay. you go, your mother is waiting for you."

________

it had been a few days since christopher's passing. eddie hadn't gotten out of bed. buck was over there everyday, but he needed a break. chimney went and brought eddie dinner while buck went to talk to maddie. 

"he won't talk to anyone. i'm worried about him, mads." buck said. 

"i know you are, but you need to take a breath. how are you doing?" maddie asked, putting a hand on her brothers shoulder. 

"it doesn't matter how i feel. i didn't loose a child."

"buck, chris is your family-"

"was." buck corrected her. 

"-and eddie is your family. i know you love them as much as you love everyone else. eddie is going to spend his entire life missing his son. he's going to need you by his side. he's going to need someone to love him. it's okay, buck. it's okay to love him."

________

a few days later, after christopher's funeral. buck arrived at eddies door. buck saw broken plates and picture frames all over the house, he could tell eddie wasn't okay. 

he found eddie on the couch, silently crying. he walked over and held eddie, letting him cry into his shoulder. he kissed the top of eddies head, and let a few tears slip from his own eyes. the two stayed like that for a long time, neither one wanting to talk, neither one wanting to leave. 

across town, hen had just put denny and nia to bed. nia was sad and scared after attending the funeral, so she slept next to denny. hen stood in the doorway, looking at the two. denny promised he would always protect nia. 

but eddie had promised to always protect christopher, and that couldn't happen. 

karen put a hand on hens shoulder. "we are blessed. we are blessed to have two healthy, happy kids." karen reassured her. hen smiled at her, holding her under her arms as they leaned against the door and watched their two children sleep. 

maddie and chimney didn't feel as blessed. they were still in their funeral clothes, right in front of the door. they both hadn't stopped crying since the moment they got home. maddie was terrified. she was about to have a baby, and now she wasn't sure how to be a mother. 

"i don't want our kid to die too." maddie cried, as chimney held her shaking body in his hands. 

bobby had run by the firehouse after the funeral, not wanting to go home. 

when he finally arrived home, he found athena, may, harry, michael, and david in the living room together. athena had made them some dinner, and they were all cuddled together, their faces still tear stained. 

bobby went and sat down next to them, not knowing what to say. he felt like his whole world had just been turned around. 

the life at the 118 will never be the same. 

eddies last words to christopher still rang in the back of everyones heads. 

"it's okay. you go, your mother is waiting for you."


End file.
